Lord Commissar Cruchef
Imperial Guard Commissar. He was famous for holding the line against Ork, Tyranid, and Necron alike during the Storms of Ixia and The World Engine incidents. Early Service Cruchef grew up as an orphan in the Schola Progenium, where he excelled by channeling his hatred for all things xenos and his faith in the Emperor. This led him to be selected for the Officio Prefectus where he began his training to become a commissar. However his training was intertupted when an Ork Waaagh! attacked the Geonovian sector. He was quickly pressed into service as a commissar prematurely to fill the shoes of a fallen comrade. During this campaign, Cruchef served under Commander Wison and showed great aptitude for hand-to-hand combat against the Orks. He also garnered a terrifying reputation for punishing deserters and heretics, and was both feared and respected by Guardsmen under his command. During this time Wison and Cruchef became close friends and Wison knew that he could turn to Cruchef whenever he needed to get something done on the battlefield. Cruchef was soon promoted to prestigious rank of Lord Commissar, instantly becoming one of the youngest men in the Imperium to achieve such a lofty title. Few months later, the Orks has been defeated and Imperial forces defending the sector were relocated to garrison duty. Storms of Ixia After the turbulent arrival of the Imperial forces to Imaldus system, Lord Commisar Cruchef, along with captain Wison’s soldiers, was among first Guardsmen which stood upon Ixia’s surface, after the planet was abandoned centuries before. The Imperial recon force was attacked by Orks shortly after landing and was quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat. After harrowing withdrawal through the jungles, Lord Commisar participated in an attack on Foundry Primaris and personally caputred vital sensor array, although he was seriously wounded in the latter stages of that battle. Later, Cruchef led a unit of mechanised infantry during desperate defence of Foundry Primaris against massive Tyranid assault, after the Hive Fleet Charon reached Imaldus system. Wounded Lord Commisar was evacuated aboard Imperial frigate Raicia, where he took command over warship’s crew after it has been boarded by Warboss Gruffnod and his Orks. Although the Greenskins were eventually defeated, the frigate was seriously damaged and Cruchef ordered the ship’s evacuation. He later joined Imperial forces commanded by Freeblade Knight Munatius, who claimed the he found a way to leave Ixia using ancient artifact of unknown origin. When last Imperial positions were attacked by huge horde of Tyranids, Lord Commisar led a unit of conscripts and during the battle he defeated Tyranid Prime in hand-to-hand combat. Munatius’ and Cruchef units, supported by an unknown Space Marines chapter and Wison’s Guardsmen were holding their positions until the rest of Imperial forces left Ixia through Warp portals opened by Munatius’ artifact. The World Engine Apperances *Storms of Ixia **Beachhead Assault (Mission 1a) **Regrouping (Mission 2b) **Hive Invasion (Mission 4a) **It;s My Frigate! (Mission 4b) **Last Stand (Mission 6b) *The World Engine **A Hole in the Matrix (Mission 2b) **Planetstrike (Mission 3b) Category:Character